Anniversaire surprise
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: Maîtresse Pyro Panda a reçu un message sans destinataire lui priant de se rendre dans un certain endroit... Bizarre, nan? Et bien aussi étrange que cela puise paraître, elle va décider de suivre les indications présentes dessus... [OS d'anniversaire pour Maîtresse Pyro Panda! Aventures]


_Hello ! Salutations camarades ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un OS en cadeau à ma bêta, senpai et amie, Maîtresse Pyro Panda ! Vous vous en doutez, ce n'est pas elle qui a corrigé, mais une autre personne, que je remercie encore beaucoup, Ayla !_

 _ **DISCLAIMER :**_ **Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartient, ni aucun lieu. Je ne fais aucun placement de produits. Maîtresse Pyro Panda s'appartient, et je m'appartiens.**

 _ **# # # #**_

Maîtresse Pyro Panda était en train de retaper à l'ordinateur l'une de ses fanfictions, quand elle reçut un message d'un numéro inconnu.

Rendez-vous demain, 17 heures, au Choix De Buscaron.

Haussant les épaules, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son horloge. 4H48. Décidant qu'il était suffisamment tard, elle enregistra sa fic, et partit se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Car oui, notre jeune fanfiction writer comptait bien y aller, à ce mystérieux rendez-vous!

Le lendemain matin, enfin plutôt à 13heures, Pyro, _(oui, c'est son diminutif, allez pas me tirer les dreadlocks à Mahyar!)_ après avoir enfilé son fétiche kigurumi de panda avec une flamme dans le dos, alla continuer de retaper sa fanfic.

 _Biiipppp_

Son alarme retentit, la prévenant qu'il était 14h50 et la sortant de son écriture. La jeune métisse prit son portable, et partit en direction du ''Choix De Buscaron''.

 _Au même moment, au dit Choix De Buscaron…_

A l'intérieur, 6 personnes s'activaient pour les derniers préparatifs. Qui sont ces gens, et pour quels préparatifs se dépêchent-t-il, vous demandez-vous sûrement ? Je vais me permettre de ne vous donner qu'une réponse incomplète.

Ces personnes formaient le cast d'Aventures, composé de Bob Lennon, Krayn, Fred et Séb du Grenier, et leur MJ, Mahyar, ainsi qu'une de leurs nombreux fans, Cœur de braise. Tous s'activaient à apporter les dernières touches pour une fête, organisée par cette dernière.

Alors qu'ils terminaient leurs tâches, ils virent une silhouette s'approcher.

Vite, planquez-vous, c'est elle ! fit la fanfiction writer.

Arrivée devant le bar, Pyro rangea ses écouteurs et son téléphone, l'air de _L'ange Déchu_ de Mr Yéyé encore en tête. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée, la fit pivoter et poussa la porte, puis entra.

Il faisait noir à l'intérieur, et elle s'avança timidement de peur de se cogner contre une table. Quand soudain…

BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Une lumière éclaira soudain le bar, et la jeune fille put voir des tables remplies de cookies, de mojitos, de coca, de Dr Pepper et d'autres aliments bons pour la santé si l'on souhaite attraper le diabète. Debout devant les tables se tenaient Cœur de Braise, et…

Nom de dieu, Mahyar… Le cast d'Aventures! dit Pyro en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- Bonsoir! Je suis Bob Lennon! Ha ha ! cria le pyro-barbare à la veste flamboyante.

\- En chair et en os, dit avec un petit sourire le MJ.

\- Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- C'est ton amie qui nous a demandé de venir, pour te faire une surprise, expliqua le métalleux qui incarnait Shin.

\- C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire! Enfin, un de tes cadeaux, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a 15 ans! dit Cœur en lui tendant un petit paquet, que Pyro prit.

L'ouvrant, elle regarda le pendentif en forme de dé à jouer noir, et passa doucement sa main dessus.

Merci Lou… _(Lou est mon surnom puisque mon prénom est Leïlou.)_ Il est sublime! dit-elle après l'avoir attaché à son cou et serré Cœur de Braise dans ses bras.

\- De rien! Contente qu'il te plaise, dit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Maintenant, trinquons à ton anniversaire! Parce que c'est pas que je commence à avoir faim moi, mais je commence à avoir faim…, dit notre streamer préféré alors que les autres rigolaient.

\- OUAAAIIISS! dirent tous les autres en cœur.

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'ils mangèrent et burent jusque tard dans la nuit, faisant une partie de jeux de rôle, enchainant les échecs critiques – dont un magnifique 100 de Séb – à la plus grande joie de Mahyar et de ses araignées.

 _ **# # # #**_

 _Voilà tout le monde, c'est déjà la fin de ce court OS en cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon senpai et bêta ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu (surtout à toi keupine) ! Je remercie encore Ayla de bien avoir voulu corriger (coeurs sur toi)! N'hésitez pas à laisser une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _Et encore BON ANNIVERSAIRE SENPAI ! 3_

 _Cookies, flammes et mojitos sur vous !_

 _C'était Cœur de Braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir ! Un plaisir !_


End file.
